wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes a Bear (song)
"Here Comes a Bear" is a song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. It first appeared in Here Comes a Song. Listen Song Lyrics Verse 1 Here comes a bear (stomping, stomping) A very scary bear (stomping, stomping) Paws up in the air (stomping, stomping) Stomping everywhere Verse 2 Kangaroo jumps (boing boing) He jumps so high (boing boing) He almost touches the sky (boing boing) The kangaroo jumps so high Verse 3 Here comes a snake (Sssss Sssss) Slithering along (Sssss Sssss) His body's very long (Sssss Sssss) Slippery snake slithers along Verse 4 Wombat crawls (crawling crawling) Nose to the ground (crawling crawling) He's making lots of sound (crawling crawling) Crawling everywhere Repeat Verse 1 Lyric Variants Taiwanese 第1節 熊來了（跺脚，跺脚） 非常可怕的熊（跺脚，跺脚） 在空中抓（跺脚，跺脚） 到處跺脚 第2節 袋鼠跳（Boing Boing） 他跳得太高了。 他幾乎觸到了天空。 袋鼠跳得那麼高 第3節 蛇來了（SSSSSSS） 滑行（SSSSS SSSSS） 他的身體很長 滑蛇滑行 第4節 袋熊爬（爬） 鼻子對地（爬行） 他發出很多聲音（爬行） 到處爬 重複第1節 English Translation Here comes a bear (stampede stampede) A very scary bear (stampede stampede) To catch (stampede, stampede) in the air It's bursting all over the place Kangaroo jumping (Boing Boing) He jumps so high (Boing Boing) He almost touched the sky (Boing Boing) Kangaroos jump so high Here comes a snake (SSSSSSS SSSSSSS) Sliding (SSSSSSS SSSSSSS) He has a long body (SSSSSSS SSSSSSS) The cunning snake slipped away Wombat crawl (crawling crawling) The nose falls to the ground (crawling crawling) He made a lot of noises (crawling crawling) Crawling around Song Credits Trivia *Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt later gave royalties for the song's credits starting with the Wiggle Time! album. *Murray initially sang the Kangaroo part live in concert, it has been changed to Anthony later on, like the original studio version. ** As for the current lineup, Simon sings the bear part, Emma sings the kangaroo part, Lachy sings the snake part, and Anthony sings the wombat part. *When performed live in 2013 and 2014, the last verse is replaced by a camel which is sung by Captain Feathersword riding on Zamel the Camel. *The Meet the Orchestra version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on December 7th 2017. *In the Taiwanese version, the wombat verse is replaced with a snail. Appearances/Performances Gallery Go here Video zh-tw:熊來了 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Re-make songs